


The Guardians little ones

by Peraltiago1345



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Protective E. Aster Bunnymund, Protective Nicholas St. North, Protective Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood), Protective Sanderson Mansnoozie, Protective Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood), They are trolls in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peraltiago1345/pseuds/Peraltiago1345
Summary: Jack Frost is the first born of many children to his five parents. Join him on his adventures with his Mama and Papas.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost, E. Aster Bunnymund & Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North & Sanderson Mansnoozie & Toothiana, E. Aster Bunnymund/Nicholas St. North/Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie/Toothiana, Jack Frost & Nicholas St. North, Jack Frost & Pitch Black, Jack Frost & Sanderson Mansnoozie, Jack Frost & Toothiana
Kudos: 17





	1. Nicholas St. North

Species- Troll  
Type- Russian Folk  
Mates- Pitch, Aster, Sanderson, and Toothiana  
Biological Children-Frost and Dreamer (Jamie)  
Background- North is the middle child of the Royal Family of the Russian Folk Tribe. As soon as he was older he knew he didn't have many important duties and whatever he did have could be given to his younger sister, and his older sister who is the Queen. He ultimately left in pursuit to find his own happiness. That's when he stumbled upon Tooth. They started traveling together and fell in love. Two weeks into their pining for each other they met Pitch and Sands. Who were also traveling together. They all fall in love with each other too when a month later they meet Aster who was traveling alone. They all fall in love with him and four years later the five are expecting their first clutch of eggs.


	2. Toothiana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooth in this au.

Species- Troll  
Type- Pop  
Mates- North, Pitch, Aster, and Sanderson  
Biological Children- Frost and Sparkle (Jack's Sister)  
Background- Toothiana was born before the escape from Bergentown. By the time she was four her two sisters had already been eaten. Not wanting to lose their last child her parents took her and escaped. She grew up on the road traveling. That was where she met the Bandit King North. They started traveling and fell in love. Two weeks of pining later they met Pitch and Sanderson. They were also traveling together. They all fall in love and a mo th later they meet Aster. They fall for him too. Four years after falling in love and getting together they are expecting their first clutch of eggs.


	3. Pitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch in this au.

Species- Troll  
Type- Rock  
Mates- North, Toothiana, Aster, and Sanderson  
Biological Children- Sparkle (Jack's Sister)  
Background- Pitch was born with rare eyes. He wasn't looked down on but the awed look when the other trolls saw his eyes made him uncomfortable. As soon as he was eighteen he left. Around three years later he met Sanderson. They traveled together for two years before meeting North and Tooth. Out of both him and Sandy he was the first to fall in love with North. Around a month later they met Aster. Now four years later the five are expecting their first clutch of eggs.


	4. Sanderson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandy in this au.

Species- Troll  
Type- Classical  
Mates- North, Toothiana, Pitch, and Aster  
Biological Children- Dreamer (Jamie) and Goldie (Sophie)  
Background- Sanderson was born mute. His parents did their best to help him but he was always judged for his lack of voice. As soon as as he turned nineteen he left the mountain. Two years later he met Pitch. They traveled together for two years before meeting North and Toothiana. They feel in love and a month later they met Aster. Now four years later they are expecting their first clutch of eggs.


	5. Aster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny in this au.

Species- Troll  
Type- Australian folk   
Mates- North, Toothiana, Pitch, and Sanderson  
Biological Children- Goldie (Sophie)  
Background- His family was murdered by an insane rogue Rock Troll. Not being able to stand the pain of his loss, Aster ran away. He traveled alone for a year before meeting the others. He was hesitant to fall in love due to him being afraid of Pitch. When he did he was still very scared. But that changed as soon as talk of kids came up. He saw the love and trust the others had in Pitch. Now three years after that discussion and four years after meeting them they are expecting their first clutch of eggs.


End file.
